My Way
by HappiestUnderClouds
Summary: Takes place right after Ichigo defeats Shiro in the one-on-one battle with the King and his Horse speech. Well, Shiro's had enough of Ichigo's arrogant attitude and he strikes back to get what he wants, and maybe even become King in the long run. Songfic!


**Here's a songfic for you guys! It takes place right after Ichigo meets the Vizards, and defeats his hollow in that one-on-one battle. We all know that battle right? With the King and his Horse speech, and the threat at the end? Well, Shiro has finally had enough of Ichigo's arrogant attitude. So he strikes back, so he can get what he wants, and maybe even be King in the long run. **

**Don't judge the fic by the song. I just thought it fit pretty well. It's 'My Way' by Limp Bizkit. You don't have to listen to it, just read the lyrics!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song. T-T**

_

* * *

__Special  
You think you're special  
You do _

I was pacing the blue buildings, each step breaking and cracking them, and they groaned at the mistreatment. I was furious. My vision was rimmed in red, and it puffed outward with every heartbeat. '_He thinks he won the fight. Che. Right. He thinks he's so much better than I am. Just because of that, I will hold myself to that promise. He WILL lose his leadership to me. I will be king.'_

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me  
You walk around on me _

'_I'm sick of that superior look of yours, _King.' I spat the name as if it were just a bad taste on my tongue. '_You're no better than I am, you're _worse! _You use my powers, which is the only real reason you win those fights. Everyone else has their regular powers, but no, you're human, a Soul Reaper, and now you have a hollow who has been forced to give you their power. No. You're not superior. You trample me to the ground, thinking it will hold me down.'_

_Just one more fight  
About your leadership  
And I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
Cause I've had enough of this  
And now I'm pissed _

My fury reached to the point where I had to scream so I wouldn't burst. I needed something to take it out on. I whipped out Zangetsu, the anger making my moves even faster as I shouted ''Bankai!'' and started hurling huge Getsugas at the sky, which I hoped gave the owner of this world a killer headache. "Enjoy the pain, because this ain't nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you next time I see you! I'll rip you to pieces! I'm sick of this 'I'm King, you won't take control of me,' crap! If you weren't with those damn Vizards I'd suck you into this boring world and rip you apart!"

_Yeah_  
_This time I'm 'a let it all come out_  
_This time I'm 'a stand up and shout_  
_I'm 'a do things my way_  
_It's my way_  
_My way, or the highway_

I peered through Ichigo's eyes and saw he was sleeping in one side of that underground place, the Vizards nowhere in sight. "Well that's stupid Ichigo, don't you know I'm gonna want revenge? I wonder what would happen if I did this?" I pushed against Ichigo's mind and woke him up. "Wake the hell up! You may have beaten me, but that doesn't mean that it was a real fight! You listen the hell to me, or I swear I will take over your body, tear it up, and hand control back over so YOU can feel the pain!" Ichigo just snorted skeptically and lay back down to sleep. Now THAT pushed me over the edge.

_Just one more fight_  
_About a lot of things_  
_And I will give up everything_  
_To be on my own again_  
_Free again_

I yelled at the top of my lungs, I was so mad that I wouldn't be surprised if I just randomly spit out a Cero. I felt Ichigo flinch and I smirked, my face twisted from the mix of smirking and anger, making me look insane. "Now that I've got your attention," I cooed at him, anger tainting my dual-toned voice and making it rise halfway through the sentence, "get in here, before I take over and kill those damn Vizards!" Heh. Looks like I confused him. Idiot. I don't think he has a very good mental capacity. I dragged him in forcefully and he landed on the buildings with a thud. He had that confused look on his face again. I sonidoed over and slapped him, which apparently pissed him off. Good. He won't understand anything unless I've got his attention.

_Yeah_  
_This time I'm 'a let it all come out_  
_This time I'm 'a stand up and shout_  
_I'm 'a do things my way_  
_It's my way_  
_My way, or the highway_

The Soul Reaper opened his mouth to say something and I slapped him again. My face twisted into that of anger again and he flinched from the cold fury in my odd-colored eyes. "Now look here, dammit, you're gonna listen to me. You didn't win that fight. I only let you win so that they-" I pointed towards the sky, meaning the Vizards, "-wouldn't kill me as soon as I won and took over. It was either let you win, or die, and I'm not planning on dying yet. I could kill you right here if I wanted, and then go after your _precious _family. So here's the deal."

_Some day you'll see things my way_  
_Cause you never know_  
_Where, you never know_  
_Where you're gonna go_

Ichigo looked serious for once, so I knew I finally had a grasp on that short attention span of his. "You're NOTHING without my power. You'd be beaten by Byakuya and Kenpachi without me, because you used my powers in those fights, whether you realized it or not. You would have DIED without me there. Against Byakuya, against Muramasa, against Zangetsu, against the Bount guy and his doll. Don't even deny it. I've saved your ass so many times it's funny. So don't deny that you wouldn't be hurting real bad without me.

_Just one more fight  
And I'll be history  
Yes I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me _

"If you give me anymore shit about how you're King, and how I'll never take over, I WILL take over, just to show you that you're wrong. I DIDN'T take over because I would've been killed. So you're staying as King as long as you listen to what I'm gonna say-"

"Hell I won't."

My white Zangetsu met his throat. "What'd you say?"

He pushed Zangetsu away from his throat. "Hell if I'll listen to you. What do I have to gain out of that?'' He moved to leave. I jumped in front of him. "Do you really want to know what you'll gain out of that? How about your life? Pull out your Zanpakutou. Fight me. We'll see who wins. It'll be easy."

Ichigo pulled out his Zangetsu, activated bankai, and faced me. He got into a stance that was so full of holes that I wondered if it was even a stance to begin with. My fury was fueled by his incompetence, and my spiritual pressure rose. I sonidoed over and instantly stabbed his stomach. He didn't even see me coming.

"See what I mean, asshole? Easy as pie."

_Yeah_  
_This time I'm 'a let it all come out_  
_This time I'm 'a stand up and shout_  
_I'm 'a do things my way_  
_It's my way_  
_My way, or the highway_

I sneered at his grimacing face. "It's not too fun to feel a sword through your stomach and out your back, is it? Well how do you think I felt a while ago? Hmmm? Che. Now that you're on the end of _my _sword, you're gonna listen, and you're gonna listen good. If you don't listen, I'll simply kill you here and now, and then get out of that basement before anyone catches me. So, what I want you to do…..Ah yes, I remember now! You are going to parade around town as if you have defeated me, and are in control. But you cannot use my powers without my permission. You won't be able to conjure up my mask without asking. And I can have control during a fight whenever I want, and YOU can't push me back. Other than that, you can keep doing what you do. Sound fair enough?"

_Some day you'll see things my way_  
_Cause you never know_  
_Where, you never know_  
_Where you're gonna go_

Ichigo was gasping from the wound in his stomach, but he managed to nod and weakly reply, "Yes." I pulled Zangetsu out of him and knelt over him, healing him quickly and easily. He stood unsteadily and watched me warily. He was about to leave when I stopped him. "By the way, _King_," I mocked his title, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll know. Then the deal's off. Then it's the highway for you. The highway to Hell anyway. And then _I _win. Got it?" He nodded his understanding and faded back to his world to sleep again. _'Like he'd be able to do that._' I chuckled.

'_Good thing he chose my way!'_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, sorry if it seemed a little sloppy. If it did, review and tell me. If it didn't, review and tell me. If you hated it, review. If ya loved it, review. If ya don't care, then...review! :D **

**Cookies and death to Edward Cullen and Twilight for those who do review! **

**Oh, and this is my personal opinion on the fight between Ichigo and Shiro. honestly, how did Ichigo EVER win against him? Shiro just lost cause he didn't want to die. It's just like the fight between them while Ichigo was fighting Kenpachi! -shrugs-Anyway, Thanks for reading, I truly appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my story :)**

**Til next time!**

**(")**

**PEEENNNGGGUUIIINNNN :D**


End file.
